Truth Behind the Lies
by Clairesworld
Summary: This story doesn't really fit in with and catergory but its the story of a young man sent to jail for a murder he never commited but with murder in mind, you should all remember you can't be trailed for the same thing twice!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1He finally finds the strength to look up at the situation around him, enclosing him even. Everybody is looking at him, camera's snapping in his face, microphones being shoved towards his mouth, even people grabbing hold of him as he tries to get away. He desperately looks around for the absent person, the only one he wants to, needs to see and that's when he spots him. He looks transfixed at the person standing at the back of the crowd with a smug grin across his ever pale face. He shakes his head in disbelief and when he focuses back, the man is gone. "No it wasn't him! It can't have been him! Ghosts don't exist!"He feels the sweat pricking at the surface of his skin as he tries to break through the crowd, people get nearer and nearer as he begins to push through. Suddenly he stops then unexpectedly makes a run for it off down the street, aware that at least three reporters are following his every move. He dodges around a corner and backs against a wall, taking deep breaths and allowing his tears to fall over his pale cheeks. "Pull yourself together man. You knew it wouldn't be easy again after all that time away. Freedom? I'll never know it again!"The door's number flashed in his face just like the cameras had done several hours before, he stands with his hands in his pockets and head down waiting for the answer he needed. The door swings open and there she stands, he looks up at her not knowing how to act, how she'd feel after all the recent years events. "You haven't changed a bit, still look exactly like you did when I last saw you.""You look a lot thinner these days. What's happened to you?""You know how it is, no matter how hard you try you'll always be guilty in someone's eyes."A small child runs to the door, grabbing hold of his mother's leg and blinking at the man infront of him. The young child's eyes sparkle in the light, bright blue just like the man before him, blonde hair and a devilish grin also matched him in every way."A lot's happened since you've been gone. You better come in." 


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly he walks into the room, the pale blue walls, everything looks exactly the same although he hadn't stepped foot in that room for three and a bit years. The little boy smiles over at him and goes tp take a seat on the sofa as his mum makes the drinks."What's your name?""Colby Ian Richards""That's a cool name."The small boy giggles and runs off into the kitchen leaving Ian alone in the now quite room. He looks slowly around at the pictures of him and many familuar faces, he slowly wipes a tear from his eye and gets up walking over to the window and glancing out onto the street. The memories of that night flooded back, the blue flashing lights, the red blood stains, the handcuffs.......the murder!Claire: Ian? Are you ok?Ian: Yes I'm fine.Claire: You shouldn't be here....if the police find out.Ian: They won't find out unless you tell them.Claire: The neighbours, old Mrs Smith across the road is always looking over here.Ian: Then I'll have to suffer the effects later.Claire sits down on the nearby sofa and looks towards the clock on top of the tv. She sighs quietly and looks away knowing things wouldn't be easy from here. Colby looks at the man in front of him with great interest, he runs over and jumps onto his lap giggling slightly. Claire: Remind you of anyone?Ian: Yeah........me!Claire: In every way. Colby say hi to : Hi to Daddy laughsIan: Cheeky thing isn't he?Claire: DefinitelyIan: Look Claire there's something I need to tell you. He's not dead Claire I saw him.Claire: What?Ian: He's not dead........he was there waiting for me as I walked out of the doors....... 


	3. chapter 3

Characters thoughts and dreams are in italics.Claire looks at him and Ian is shocked by the lack of surprise showing in the expression on her face. He casts his mind back to that night and how he'd seen the body being taken away in the body bag, but had he seen who was lying inside? No he thinks to himself, i wasn't inside they could have put anyone's body in thereIan:Claire......you......you knew he wasn't dead didn't you?!Claire: Yes that's why i've been fighting for so long to get you out...then I realised you'd be safer inside than out. He'll want revenge.Ian: He won't get it. I learnt a lot inside those four walls.Claire: You have to be careful.Claire slowly gets up and pulls the curtains closed, looking out onto the street outside, searching for signs or anyone but mainly him. He sits outside most nights, parked across the street just watching, she knows its him even though the facial features are not visable in the dim light the night sky provides. Claire: You can stay tonight Ian but that's it, I mean it. Its too risky.Ian sighs and makes his way up the stairs to the welcoming guest room, he remembers painting it himself a little over three years ago. A small smile is present on his face as he slips between the covers and closes his eyes.The dark features of the room flicker in the light from the fire, casting uneasy shapes on the cool blue walls, dancing figures in the light. In the room he sits and waits watching the little hand on the clock move ever so slowly, his hands clasped in a frustrated manner as the room becomes darker and darker. Sudden movement to the left makes him jump out of his seat and grab the silver blade, its casts beams of light with each swish. The man infront of him stands still not yet noticing the blade just inches from his chest. Ian wakes up in a cold sweat and quickly turns on the bedside light expecting him to be there waiting to get revenge but the room is empty except from a small figure standing by the : I had a nightmare.Ian: Me too. Come on, come here I'll keep you : Dad?Ian: smiling : Make sure the bed bugs don't bite. 


	4. chapter 4

Slowly she takes a small photo from the draw and looks lovingly at the small child smiling back at her. She loves everything about her son, even his hyper moods that drive others crazy. Thinking of her son she walks into his room and quietly turns on the light, her heart skipping a beat when she sees the empty bed before her. Frantically she runs into the guest room to wake the young man sleeping peacefully between the sheets. A sigh of relief escapes her lips as she sees her son snuggled up to the father he's never known.  
How can I deprive my son of his father? Seeing them like this breaks my heart but its too risky allowing Ian back in my life, of course I still love him but things have changed so much during his time away. Half the world, including my parents believe the man who fathered my two children is a murderer, I'm the only one who can prove otherwise but still I let him be locked up. Why? Oh how I regret that night, maybe I was angry at him, I'm not sure but somehow he seemed to understand this was the only way.  
Ian stirs slightly in his sleep causing Claire to run her hand gently through his hair. He opens his eyes and looks at the women he once loved, possibly stilled loved with all his heart. Everything about her looked the same, those sparkling green eyes and her cute smile, everything seemed perfect once again.  
Claire: Sorry did I wake you?  
Ian: no, I...um....Claire.....I.......need you back in my life.  
Claire: I can't risk Colby's life, we already lost one child, I can't lose another.  
Ian: And being with me is going to do that? It won't Claire. With you letting me in here tonight the damage is already done, let me stay and protect you, love you, get back what we used to have. I've had one child taken from me through fault of another, I won't lose another in the same way.  
Tears escape her eyes as she leans forward matching her lips with his whilst holding his head in her hands. The first kiss in almost four years felt exactly the same as their last in every way possible, so much so that it scares her. She quickly pulls away knowing they are still meant to be as one. They smile at each other and snuggle up in the small single bed for the first time ever, as a family, well almost.  
FLASHBACK  
The words "I'm pregnant" ran through the young mans head. "I'm not ready to be a father, I'm only 19, however will we cope?"Although he was scared he vowed to stand by his girl forever, however hard the situation was. The four year old that stood before him was beautiful, so much like her mother it was unbelievable, her name was Grace, she was a perfect child so peaceful yet hyperactive. It was a cold night, a night so cold that no child could survive outside alone but the young girl wasn't alone, her father stood watching from the doorway as his only child skipped around in the snow happily. Answering the ringing phone had been his downfall, he hadn't seen the dark, cold man watching from the parked car across the street with a mobile to his ear and his eyed glued to the perfect child before him. Ian was only gone a few minutes but that was enough time for his daughter to be taken from him. He returned in time to see it happening, to hear his daughter screaming daddy with outstretched arms and tears in her eyes and to see the man. His eyes were cold and dark, it sent shivers down Ian's spine. He ran so fast that his whole body ached but he couldn't match the speed of the distant car. From that moment his world fell into darkness.  
END OF FLASHBACK 


End file.
